vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tir McDohl
Tir McDohl is the Tenkai Star of Suikoden. He is a powerful attacker, as well as a fair magic user. Though not as a Star of Destiny, Tir appears in Suikoden II as a playable character "McDohl" if data was transferred over from Suikoden. Description Tir appears to have a short black hair with a green bandanna on his head. He wears a red sleeveless Chinese manchurian style qipao under a white shirt, a matching tan pants and gloves and has shins on his ankle as he wears a black Chinese toe shoes. History Gate Rune Wars (Suikoden) He is the son of Teo McDohl, and finally entering the ranks of the Royal Guard in the Scarlet Moon Empire. Tir began his military career under the command of the corrupt Commander Kraze. Accompanied by his guardians: Gremio, Pahn, and Cleo; as well as his best friend Ted. Tir is first tasked with traveling to Magician's Island and receiving the astrological predictions from the Seer Leknaat. Leknaat senses a heavy destiny is about to come upon Tir and tells him words of comfort. On his second mission, Tir and his entourage are joined by the selfish Kanaan, and tasked with going to Rockland to speak with its magistrate Grady and discover why the taxes haven't been paid in a timely manner. Tir discovers Rockland to be a poor, downtrodden village. Grady convinces the group that the Seifu Bandits led by Varkas, had stolen the tax money and asked the group to capture them. On their journey through Mt. Seifu, the party is attacked by a powerful monster that they can't overcome. Ted reveals he bears a powerful rune and smites the beast which Kanaan finds suspicious. Finally reaching the Bandits, Varkas claims that Grady has been stealing the money for himself but the party still defeats him and captures the bandits and turn them over to Grady. When they return to Gregminster, Kanaan reports to Kraze about Ted, and he's asked to stay behind while the party leaves. Later, Ted returns with a terrible magical wound and Tir and the others discover that Ted is being pursued by the Court Magician Windy for his True Rune Soul Eater. Desperate to keep it out of harm's way, Ted passes the rune onto Tir. The Imperial Guard comes to retrieve Ted, thanks to Pahn's betrayal, and Tir and his companions are forced to flee the McDohl manor, and hide in Marie's Inn. Trying to escape from the city without being noticed, the party attracts the attention of Viktor, who helps them escape from the capital and took them to meet Odessa Silverberg, the leader of the Liberation Army, in Lenankamp. Torn between joining the Liberation Movement and simply hiding out, hoping to return to the Empire someday, Tir decides to help the Liberation Movement right some of his past mistakes by rescuing Varkas and Sydonia from Grady in Rockland. Odessa takes a liking to Tir and asks him to accompany her to Sarady to deliver the plans for the Fire Spears. Odessa opens up to Tir about her fears and struggles during the journey. When they return to the hideout in Lenankamp, the place is attacked by the Imperial Army. Odessa is mortally wounded in the struggle and asks Tir to deliver her earring to a man named Mathiu and to dispose of her body. Fulfilling her wishes, Tir meets with Odessa's brother Mathiu and convinces him to help the Liberation Movement with Tir becoming the new leader. Setting up base in the abandoned naval base of Lake Toran Castle, Tir begins to unite the various rebel factions and lead victories over the the Five Great Generals, whom reveal that Windy is the true culprit behind the throne. During the war, Tir loses his longtime friend and guardian, Gremio, who sacrifices himself to save Tir and his men from Milich Oppenheimer's Death Spores. He eventually is forced to face his father Teo McDohl in open combat, and kills him in a duel. His father is proud of his son's accomplishments and blesses his choice before he dies, and his soul is consumed by the Soul Eater. When traveling to get the Zodiac Sword to defeat Neclord. Tir and his companions are thrown into the past where they bear witness to the distruction of Ted's hometown of the Village of the Hidden Rune, by Windy, Neclord, and Yuber. Unable to help the young Ted, who had become the new bearer of the Soul Eater, they encourage him and return to the present time. At Seek Valley, Tir is confronted by Windy, who has brought a brainwashed Ted to retrieve the Soul Eater from him. Fighting against the Conqueror Rune, Ted instead orders the Soul Eater, which still recognizes him as his master, to devour his own soul. Windy is forced to retreat with her plan thwarted. Finally, after defeating and recruiting Sonya Schulen, Tir is able to attack the Imperial capital. His army scout's reveal that Windy had summoned a horde of monsters to back up the Imperial Army. Tir attempts to use the Soul Eater to destroy the army but is stopped by Leknaat, who combines her Back Gate Rune with Joshua's Dragon Rune to send the monsters back to the World of Emptiness. The Liberation Army attacks Gregminister and Tir faces off with the Golden Emperor Barbarosa who uses his Sovereign Rune to transform into a powerful Golden Hydra. With Barabrosa defeated, Windy tries one more time to take the Soul Eater from Tir, but is stopped by the souls of those whom the rune had consumed. Barbarosa reveals his feelings to Windy and then jumps off his balcony with her in his arms to their presumed deaths. The palace begins to collapse and Tir and the others escape, with Viktor and Flik, staying behind to to cover Tir's escape. With the empire toppled, the Toran Republic is established with Tir expected to become it's first president. Instead, Tir runs away in the night and journeys to other lands. Post-Gate Rune Wars/Dunan Unification War After the Toran Liberation Army defeated the Scarlet Moon Empire, McDohl left without taking a position of leadership within the newly formed Toran Republic. He has been travelling with his servant, Gremio. He is found by Riou in the small fishing village of Banner. Wishing to meet him, Riou is talked into an elaborate scenario by the young child Koh, who pretends to be captured by bandits to get the attention of Tir's guardian. Unfortunately, Koh really gets captured by bandits and Riou and Tir join forces to rescue him. Their reputation has the bandits easily scared but, they reveal that a monster attacked them shortly after capturing Koh and they fled. Riou and Tir battle the monster butterfly and just as things seemed hopeless their True Runes combined and easily destroyed the beast. Koh is badly poisoned and Tir suggests they take him to the Toran Republic to be treated by the master physician Liukan. Tir's return to the Toran Republic is met with great fanfare but he refuses Lepant's offer of the presendency. After Koh's recovery, Tir decided to stay behind in Gregminster, but will join Riou when asked. He was briefly involved with the Dunan Unification War as well. Personality Tir appears as a calm and serious person and mostly quiet as the silent protagonist. Tir is calm and serious as the leader of the Republican Army against Emperor Barbossa. In Suikoden II, he befriends Riou after Ko distracts Gremio to meet him in Banner Village and during the battle against the monster butterfly, he aids him using their final spell of their true runes altogether to destroy the beast. He shares with Riou with their roles as the silent protagonists. Category:Konami Characters Category:Suikoden Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters